Facilities such as office buildings, sport complexes and the like have washrooms containing dispensers of consumable products such as liquid hand cleaner, paper hand towels and toilet paper which is consumed in use and must be filled by service personnel. The management of such facilities currently suffer the disadvantages of failing to provide with the servicing of the dispensers by service personnel which ensure refilling of dispensers as desired or which optimizes the use of service personnel for such servicing. This is particularly a disadvantage in larger facilities with many washrooms and many different and varying usage patterns for the different washrooms particularly having regard to special events with higher or low usage and difficulties in scheduling an availability of service personnel, reduced inventories of consumable products and/or breakdown of at least some of the dispensers.